Gus G of FIREWIND Interview for "Burning Earth" 4/9/04
FIREWIND Interview by Metal Storm 1.At first thank you all for the interview. Could you introduce yourself individually to let Taiwanese fans know FIREWIND more? FIREWIND's line-up on "Burning Earth" album was: Stephen Fredrick / Vocals Petros Christo / Bass Stian Kristoffersen / Drums Gus G. / Guitars Recently we recruited a new singer and keyboard player after Stephen Fredrick's departure. The new singer is Chity Somapala (x-AVALON, FARO) and the keyobardist is Greek virtuoso Bob Katsionis. 2.We know "burning earth" is FIREWIND's 2nd album, could you describe about it? What are the differences to the first one? I believe that "Burning Earth" is a more mature effort compared to our debut. The songwriting and arranging is a bit better, as well as the production. We went for a darker sound on this album and at the same time more heavier. 3.What do you think makes FIREWIND stand out any differently than all the other bands out there? While we play melodic heavy metal, I dont think there has been anyone up till now to say that FIREWIND sounds like "this or that band". I think we combine elements of 80s metal with a more fresh and modern approach. Of course we're not playing anything that hasn't been done before, but we do it our own way and I think we're standing very far away from other cliche bands. 4.At what age did individual member start to touch music seriously and want to be a member of a band? I can not speak for the others, as I don't know their personal stories so well. As for myself, I started playing guitar when I was 10, and at the age of 14 I got my first electric guitar. That's when I got very serious about it and started practicing very very much in order to form my own band someday. 5.Which artists or bands influence the individual members? We have different influences. For example Stian loves the progressive scene and bands like Rush, while Petros likes Thin Lizzy and Iron Maiden. My influences are Scorpions, Black Sabbath, Metallica, Iron Maiden, etc. Stephen comes more from the 70s blues/hard rock field. As far as our new singer Chity is concerned, he is a big Sabbath (Tony Martin era) and Scorpions fan. 6.What the process is when FIREWIND create songs? Did you ever have clash on the process? We wrote the first 2 albums with an unorthodox approach. I would write all the music and arrangements and then send tapes to Stephen. Then he would work out the lyrics and melodies. It sounds strange, but the chemistry worked out fine so far. However, Chity lives in Europe so this time we will meet and write songs together. 7.What are FIREWIND's plans for 2004? Do you plan to do any tours in Asia? We just completed a Japan tour in January together with Rob Rock. It was an amazing experience! We hope that soon we will play in Taiwan. We will also play @ Rockwave festival in Greece this summer with bands like WASP, Judas Priest and Running Wild. After that, we will start working on our 3rd album. 8.Does individual member have other hobbies, besides playing music? Not that I know of. We are all too crazy about music that it leaved us no space for other hobbies. 9.Did you have ever heard about the place "Taiwan"? Have any image about it? Of course I've heard about Taiwan. I've seen documentaries about your country on TV here in Greece. I really want to visit your country and play there!! 10.Finally, is there anything you want to say to your Taiwanese fans? And thanks again for this interview. Yes, I hope they will give FIREWIND a chance and check out our new album, you wont be dissapointed!!! Hope to play for u soon! Stay METAL my friends!! Gus G. Category:Interview Category:Gus G